FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS
by Dafn3eCullen
Summary: Concurso Evil Edward contest, si eres sensible y menor de edad no leer. Las demas entrar y disfrutar...eso espero. Un cliche escrito. Categoria M.


CONCURSO: Evil Edward Contest

Mas de 3000 palabras

Titulo:

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

Llevaba toda la mañana pensando en como hacer terminar esta maldita clase...-suspire hastiada -lo único que quería era que la clase terminara para poder celebrar mi fiesta de cumpleaños anticipada. Ya que mi querido Jacob y yo no tendremos tiempo para eso el día de mi cumpleaños, justo dentro de un día.

Volvía a mirar el reloj de pared que tenia encima de la pizarra. Aun me faltaban tres horas para ver a mi Jacob.

Hoy era viernes, y tenia que quedar me con el profesor de literatura, para el que trabajaba como ayudante -gracias a las clases que dio en el curso de verano el cual yo asistí, me toco trabajar todo el año anterior para poder pagarlo ya que con lo que mi padre gana de jefe de la ley no le llega para ese tipo de caprichos -, ahora tenia el puesto que el mismo profesor me había otorgado por mis calificaciones, el cual estaba mejor remunerado que el de la tienda Newton.

-Señorita Swan, esta en lo que estoy explicando?-dijo una voz muy tosca a mi espalda. Levante mi vista y me tope con los ojos del Señor Vaner, biología no era lo mio, pero la tenia que aprobar si el año próximo quería ir a la universidad sin ninguna falta en mi expediente.

El profesor para el cual era su ayudante me tenia muy mimada ya que me había asegurado que Vaner era un hueso y si se me ponía difícil el intercedería para cambiar las cosas.

-Si, disculpe...-dije enrojeciendo, la verdad me daba mucha vergüenza estar pensando en mi novio cuando aun estoy en clase.

-Que no vuelva a ocurrir.

-Si, señor.

Fije mi vista en la pizarra solo que esta vez intente evitar pensar en lo que ocurriría cuando saliera de este instituto. Tenia una fiesta privada con el amor de mi vida... Llevábamos como un mes preparándolo. Queríamos que nuestra primera vez fuera la mas bonita y en una fecha que nos acordáramos los dos, siempre.

Jacob había encontrado una pequeña cabaña abandonada en el bosque, la había reconstruido y limpiado solo para nosotros. Me estremecí solo de pensar en lo que pasaría esta tarde noche cuando estuviéramos allí.

El timbre sonó avisando me que mi ultima clase llegaba, luego seria una hora mas de trabajo por la que me pagaban muy bien.

Camine por el pasillo hasta el aula de literatura, la cual era mucho mas grande de lo que eran las demás.

-Bella! -gritaron a mi espalda. Me gire para ver a la dueña de esa voz.

-Ang ¿Como estas?

-Bien amiga... hoy también trabajas?

-Si -le regale una sonrisa -todos los días, dos horas mas en el horario escolar, solo que hoy por la cita que tengo con Jake le pedí permiso para salir antes.-me sonroje solo de pensar en esa cita.

-Y tu y Jake... no van a ver una película ¿no? -dijo golpeando mi hombro de forma fraternal.

-Calla -me encogi avergonzada -no quiero que nadie sepa, solo tu sabes.

-Estas segura, digo yo amo a Ben, por eso paso todo, pero...

-Se que tienes dudas por que antes de todo esto eramos amigos, pero de verdad lo amo, no se que haría sin él.

-Señoritas Weber y Swan, me pueden explicar por que aun no han entrado en el aula.-dijo el hombre mas despanpanante y atractivo que había pisado Forks en los últimos dos años. Con sus veintinueve años el profesor Cullen, osea se, mi jefe era el hombre mas deseado de todo el pueblo. Llevaba locas a toda fémina que tuviera a un radia de dos kilómetros. Pero yo... por mi parte lo veía como alguien a quien admirar. Había escrito dos libros de suspense y terror, era muy aficionado a explotar a los asesinos en sus historias. Su mente era brillante así como su imagen. Soltero y sin ninguna familia en el pueblo, pues el profesor Cullen había terminada aquí por un error de la administración central, y hasta el año próximo no podía cambiar de centro educativo.

-Disculpe señor Cullen, estaba entreteniendo a su ayudante, con mis problemas -dijo Angela intentado aliviar un poco el peso de el ambiente, que en este momento se sentía.

-Pasen -dijo dándonos paso a su clase. -Señorita Swan venga a mi mesa.

Camine detrás de él,intentando no mirar su estupendo culo. Si tengo novio y lo amo pero no soy ciega, a mas que posibilidades se puede tener una niña de diecisiete años con un hombre de veintinueve que puede tener auna diferente en su cama cada noche.

_"NINGUNA"_

_"Y soñar es gratis"_

-¿En que puedo ayudarlo señor Cullen? -dije en un tono de voz mas bajo, en realidad este hombre me tenia muy intimidada, tanto que cuando estaba cerca de el parecia que retrocedía diez años.

-Necesito que repartas estos papeles, están marcados en el ribete,-me entrego un taco de papeles -son para un trabajo que realizaremos hoy -dijo mirando a la clase. Asentí y comencé con mi trabajo.

Cuando termine me senté en mi pupitre a esperar que empezara a explicar en que consistía este trabajo.

-Bien señores y señoras, un buen escritor o redactor tiene que saber adaptarse a todo, cuando trabajen en lo que mas les guste podrán ser total mete libres, pero eso a veces no pasa y terminan trabajando como redactores de un miserable periódico de pueblo que no tiene ningún tipo de reto...-cogió aire y bajo la vista hacia sus papeles -por eso una cosa importante es saber que hay que transmitir aun que no nos guste lo que estamos haciendo.

Levanto una hoja de las que yo había repartido para que todos lo viéramos.

-Este tipo de papel es divino para las invitaciones de mi fiesta -dijo Jessica desde mi lado derecho. Cuando la mire le guiño un ojo a el señor Cullen el cuan negó y volvió al asunto en el que estaba.

-Usen este papel para escribir el criterio de lo que van a redactar a continuación.-se dirigió a la pizarra y empezó a anotar al tiempo que lo decía en alto.-Es algo personal, puntuara para la nota final. Solo lo leeré yo, y después sera destruido, nadie tiene que preocuparse por que esto salga de aquí.

-Y que es señor Cullen -dijo Mike algo cansado de los rodeos del profesor.

-Todo a su tiempo Newton, las cosas suceden -dijo fijando la vista en mi, me estremecí por la energia de esa mirada. Los ojos de verdes del profesor Cullen parecían devorar todo a su paso.-Tiene que escribir una carta -dijo dejando mis ojos para regresar a la pizarra -de suicidio -un murmullo de espanto y extinción recorrió la clase.

-Pero eso es estúpido y maquiavélico -dijo Lauren desde delante mio.

-Bueno señorita Mallory, enhorabuena, a logrado decir una palabra de mas de tres silabas sin trabares, ahora lo que espero es que sepa su significado.-la reto con la mirada -me lo imaginaba. Lo que quiero es que se puedan poner en situación por muy tétrico y fuera de lugar que esta el personaje. ¿entienden?

-Bueno...-dijo Emmett -lo que usted nos pide es que le escribamos nuestros motivos para quitarnos la vida. Es decir que le diga lo deprimido que me encuentro por que esta mañana Rossi no me dio un beso -termino limpiando una lágrima imaginaria de su mejilla.

-Muy gracioso señor McCarthy. Pero si, solo que tiene que ser algo profundo...

-Como el dolor que sentí cuando vi la combinación de ropa que llevaba Bella el día de ayer -dijo una muy soñadora Alice.

-No se como iba vestida ayer la señorita Swan, pero si eso la hizo desear morir, puede tomar lo como inspiración.

Fruncí el entre cejo molesta, como se atrevían a tratar me así... como si no estuviera en la clase. Mire a mi alrededor, pero solo unos ojos verdes me prestaban atención, solo que en ellos había algo mas, mas... no sabia como tomar la mirada que el profesor Cullen me estaba dando.

-Continuemos, la carta debe ir dirigida al ser amado -esa palabra salida de su boca fue como un golpe, mi estomago se contrajo.

Que pensaría Jacob si yo le decía que me suicidaba por que no soportaba mas estar a su lado, que no sentía ese amor tan grande como le había dicho en los últimos meses.

Sacudí la cabeza intentando olvidar ese pensamiento, esto era un simple ejercicio de clase. No saldría de aquí.

-Quiero detalles de como se siente una persona que toma la decisión de acabar con todo, que no tiene nada por lo que continuar viviendo.-miro su reloj de pulsera y suspiro -Tiene cuarenta minutos... recuerden que es un veinticinco por ciento de la nota global.-Se sentó en su silla y nos observo como emprendíamos nuestra tarea.

Por mi mete paso los primeros días en el pueblo, el dolor de estar lejos de mi madre, y el odio y resentimiento a este maldito color verde que lo invade todo.

Las letras fluían por mi mano, podía decir que hasta me temblaba el pulso de la impotencia. Esta carta iba dirigida a Jake, en la que me desarmaba y le explicaba que el no había sido suficiente como para con seguir que mi vida tuviera sentido.

-Recuerden en firmar y fechar la carta.-su tono seco me sobre salto, releí la carta y corregí un par de puntos, firme y mire a mi alrededor, pero solo me tope con los ojos verdes, el color que me tenia absorbida hasta que lo conocí.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que el profesor Cullen se levanto de su silla de la forma mas armoniosa posible.

-El tiempo termino, la señorita Swan los recogera, así ustedes podrán regresar a la tarea de la lectura que tenemos para el lunes. No quiero ver a nadie haciendo tarea de otra asignatura.

Me levante de mi sitio y recogí todos y cada uno de los folios, no me moleste en leer ni una sola palabra. Ya que no me gustaría que nadie leyera lo mio.

-Tenga señor Cullen -dije con una sonrisa tímida, cuando sus ojos miraron los mios note un vació en el pecho. Sus ojos eran tan profundos y fríos.

-Gracias, siente se señorita Swan -dijo sin apartar la vista de mi, gire sobre mis talones y camine con todo el cuidado de no tropezar me con mis pies. Sentía como la mirada del señor Cullen seguía en mi espalda, perforando me.

Me dedique el resto de la clase a terminar el trabajo de Cumbres borrascosas que teníamos que entregar el próximo lunes.

El timbre de fin de las clases me alerto de que ahora me quedaba menos para estar con Jake.

_"Solo una hora mas"_ -me dije a mi misma

El reto de alumnos se levanto y recogió sus cosas para marchar a casa.

-Que suerte tiene algunas -dijo la voz nasal de Lauren cuando paso por mi lado.

-Swan -escuche desde delante del salón -Swan, esta aquí -dijo esta vez mas alto y de peor humor.

-Si -conteste al tiempo que caminaba hacia él

-Esperen -dijo esta vez a todos -han superado las expectativas, creo que algunos tienen que mejorar, pero con algo de practica -se encogió de hombros -los escritos los destruiré para que nadie pueda leerlos -camino a un lateral de su mesa y saco la trituradora de papel.

Coloco el fajo de papeles justo delante de las cuchillas y presiono el botón de off. El ruido ensordeció la clase, mientras todos observamos como nuestro trabajo era destruido.

Cuando el ultimo pedazo de papel cayó al cubo respire aliviada, no quería que nadie y mucho menos Jacob leeiera esta nota en la vida, eso seria peor que una pesadilla.

-Señorita Swan lleve esto a el cesto de reciclaje de administración -me entrego la cubeta donde los folios habían quedado hechos tiras, desordenadas e irreconocibles.

Tome el cesto entre mis manos y camine hacia el pasillo, no tarde mucho en llegar allí donde estaba el área de reciclaje, vacié los papeles y volvía a el aula.

El profesor Cullen estaba en su silla revisando unos papeles. Al escuchar me entrar su vista se centro en mi. Se levanto de su silla y se acerco a los pupitres de delante de su mesa, tomo una silla y la arrastro con un sonido estridente hasta dejarla al lado de su mesa.

-Siente se, señorita Swan -dijo en un tono monocorde, como intentado evitar que algo escapara por su voz.

Camine vacilante hasta la silla y me senté en ella, no sin antes pensar me lo un poco. Nunca en estos meses me había hecho sentar a su lado, siempre me daba una lista de tareas y continuaba con lo suyo, pero hoy...

-¿En que lo puedo ayudar señor Cullen? -su mirada se fijo en mi y me recorrió con la mirada, haciendo me sentir un tanto incomoda.

-Bella -arrastro mi nombre, parecía que lo estaba saboreando. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda -¿puedo llamarte así? -alzo una ceja. Mientras yo solo supe asentir -leí tu carta, y me pareció conmovedora la forma en la que le rompes el corazón a tu noviecito, nunca hubiera pensado que en el fondo pudieras odiar Forks con tanta ansia.-su mano voló a sostener las mía, que estaba encima de su mesa.

Me sorprendió tanto su acción que la aparte de inmediato. Levante la vista de mis muslos, descubiertos por la falda del uniforme para intentar entender por que me había tomado de la mano de esa manera. Pero en sus ojos solo puede ver el frió hielo de un iceberg, y la oscuridad de un alma que en nada se parecía a lo me hubiera imaginado.

De improvisto se levanto de su silla y me miro con... repulsión, se aproximo a la puerta de salida y se apoyo en ella.

-La verdad , es que... -oí un click me dejo en claro que había echado el pestillo de la puerta -no pensé que me costara tanto...-parecía que hablaba para él. Negó con la cabeza y camino hacia mi, cuando estaba a tan solo un metro me enseño un pequeño objeto dorado, que se balanceaba de su dedo. En un paso hizo desaparecer el poco espacio que nos separaba, llego hasta mi lado, pasando por de tras de mi para volver a su silla. -No desearía que nadie entrara en este momento -ronroneo desde la parte posterior de mi cuerpo.

Un frió recorrió mi espalda y un nudo se instalo en mi estomago. Algo malo pasaba, esto no podía ser así.

-Señor Cullen...

-_Sssssshhhuu_ -toco mi boca con un dedo para acallar me.

Paso sus manos por mis brazos hasta llegar a mi regazo, donde apreso mis muñecas y las levanto, haciendo me levantar de la silla.

-Llevo dos malditos años -dijo muy cerca de mi oreja, casi rozándola con su boca -dos años en los que no he dormido una noche, dos años en los que no habido un solo segundo en el que mi mente me diera tregua, dos años...

-Yo no se de que me habla señor Cull... -sentí mi cuerpo como caía por el impulso de un golpe. El frió suelo me recibió. Un dolor profundo asoló mi cabeza, lleve mi mano a ella para comprobar el daño. El calor de un liquido impregno mi mano.

_"Estaba sangrando"_

Levante mi cara, para saber por que había pasado esto.

-Me llamo Edward -dijo el hombre frente a mi tomando me por el cuello y levantando me del suelo. Casi tocaba con los pies el suelo -no te has molestado ni en saber mi nombre ¿no? -por su voz se destilaba odio.

-Por favor... yo no

-¿Tu que? -me grito -Tu... eres la culpable de mis noches en vela, de mis días de oscuridad.

Abrí mi boca para contestar pero no entendía nada. Como podía yo ser culpable de esas cosas si tan siquiera lo veía dos horas o tres al día solo en horario escolar. Presiono mi cuerpo contra su mesa la cual me llegaba por debajo de la cadera. Intente forcejear cuando junto mis manos, para atraparlas en una sola. Con su otra mano recorrió el contorno de mi cuerpo, pasando por mis pechos mi estomago y la curva de mi culo. La respiracion de Edward era pesada, tanto que se confundía con mis sollozos.

Las húmedas lágrimas caían por mi mejilla.

-No -balbucee -para -rogué, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos ya que aun seguía a mi espalda.

-Tienes que ser una chica buena... Y las chicas buenas no planean perder su virginidad con un don nadie hormonal que no sabe como coño hacer la _"O"_ con un canuto -me empujo de forma violenta contra la madera, el material frió y duro me golpeo en la cara y el pecho. Solté un quejido que quedo ahogado por su mano.

Me tapo la boca con ella, casi no podía respirara.

_"Como sabia lo de Jacob?"_

-Te preguntas como lo se ¿no? -dijo frotando su nariz con mi mejilla -lo se... por el diario que escribes todas las noches antes de dormir...-mis ojos se abrieron por ese hecho -el que guardas debajo de tu mesita con esparadrapo. -mi llanto se hizo mas intenso y su mano aflojo el agarre de mi boca.

-¿Por que? -aun no entendía el por que actuaba así. Él era un buen hombre, un hombre respetable.

-Ja -rió sin ganas -Te he visto dormir durante dos años, te he observado durante dos años, y desde hace siete meses no tengo tregua, pero justó esta madrugada volví a leer ese manuscrito que tan bien guardado tienes, ese en que me explicas todo lo que tu mente esconde...

-Yo no...

-Calla -golpeo su puño contra la mesa haciendo me temblar, mis rodillas parecían ceder -ya se... lo se todo, el por que hoy saldrías antes, el por que te sonrojaste cuando te encontré cuchichean-do con la chica Weber, pero hay algo que no sabes...-su mano dejo la mesa y recorrió mi espalda intentando acariciarla, como queriendo que reaccionara a su acción con algo que no fuera asco y repulsión -no puedes ser de él... eres mía -su mano trazo la curva de mi culo, hasta llegar a la costura de la falda tableada de mi uniforme.

-No -me removí al notar su mano bajo esta -pa... para...ra -hipe -no lo hagas -me retorcí en cima de la mesa, pero su agarre se afirmo sobre mis muñecas, su mano se paseo libremente por mi trasero, sujeto la goma de mis braguitas y tiro de ellas hasta que crujieron. La tela cedió ante sus deseos, me había arrancado la prenda. La paso por mis ojos a una distancia donde se identificara. Seguí retorciendo me y pataleando, pero a estas alturas mis piernas ya estaban cansadas de pelear. -nunca jamas me hubiera imaginado que un ser tan maravilloso pudiera albergar a semejante monstruo y ser sin ningún tipo de moralidad.

Se llevo mis bragas a la cara y las olio, absorbiendo todo el aroma que había en ellas.

-Delicioso, jamas creí poder olerte, de gustarte o sentirte -con esta ultima palabra trazo la línea divisoria de mis nalgas hasta encontrarse con mi centro. Me tense por completo, no solo por miedo sino de anticipación, sabia lo que pasaba entre un hombre y una mujer, y las cosas no se estaban dando de una forma muy favorable hacia mi.

-Edw...ard...-la queja me salio mas como un jadeo que como lo que de verdad tendría que salir.

-Ves mi amor, solo disfruta lo, goza lo... y no te dolerá.

"_DOLOR"_

_"DISFRUTAR"_

¿Como podía hacer eso? me iba a violar, iba a violar a una virgen.

-No lo hagas... soy...

-_Virgen_ -rió satisfecho -lo se -dijo de forma que mi mandíbula se abrió y si hubiera estado de pie hubiera tocado el suelo -por eso no podía dejarte ir, no esta tarde. Me has hecho adelantar mis planes de conquistar te.

-¿Conquistar me? -dije amargamente -eres un depravado, un violado... -mi cuerpo se levanto de los hombros y golpeo la madera de forma brusca. El ácido salado inundo mi boca, dejando me saber que me había mordido la legua por el impacto. Escupí aun sin abrir los ojos, no quería ver esos ojos verdes con los que tantas veces había soñado.

Las manos de Edward manoseaba mi cuerpo como si de carne se tratase.

-Ves lo que me haces hacer, yo quería ser tierno, por eso de que es tu primera vez... pero ya veo que a ti te va la marcha -lamió mi lóbulo subiendo por mi mejilla -Marcha tendrás.

Sentí su mano en mi cuello, cuando encontró el cuello de la camisa tiro de ella y con un sonido como el de un papel al romperse perdí la mitad de mi prenda. La mitad de mi brasier estaba a la vista.

-Tus pechos son el templo de adoración de cualquier hombre -presiono mi pecho con una mano, su dedo pulgar buscaba mi pezón para estimularlo -me gusta tu inocencia, nunca una mujer me había puesto tan... cachondo con lencería de algodón -froto sus caderas con mi culo, mis ojos se abrieron por la impresión de su miembro. Se notaba enorme.

Su dedo repaso la linea de mi tirante un par de veces, hasta que tiro de el y lo rompió. Metió su mano debajo de la tela hasta encontrar el objeto de su obsesión. Jadee, ante la sensacion de sus dedos en mi pezón. Sin entender a mi cuerpo, pues mi pezón respondió a su estimación, se endureció hasta tal punto que dolía.

Retorció mis muñecas hacia la izquierda para que girara mi cuerpo, solo lo suficiente para que mi pecho quedara al alcance de su boca. No dijo nada, solo bajo la cabeza y lo introdujo en su boca. Su lengua culebreaba sobre mi pezón, de mi boca escapaban gemidos involuntarios, por el supuesto placer que me estaba provocando.

La mano que tenia libre recorrió mi estomago, bajo por mi ombligo y se perdió en mi monte Venus. Acaricio con un dedo mis labios. Lo introdujo entre ellos rozando mi clítoris de una manera deliberada. Un nuevo estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, mis piernas flojearon y se doblaron como si de gelatina se tratara, mis brazos se quedaron flácidos, y mi celebro dejo de sentir que esto estaba mal. Un nudo se formo en mi bajo vientre acompañado de un calor abrumador. Las caricias de Edward eran mas que acertadas.

-Disfrutas ¿no es cierto? -no conteste, no por no tener ganas de decirle que esto no era lo que yo quería, o al menos no así. Pero mi celebro se había fundido en una masa sin consistencia.

Uno de sus dedos, trazo círculos descendentes hasta llegar a mi entrada. Mi pequeña cavidad se tenso al sentir la intromisión de ese extraño.

La boca de Edward bajo hasta la mía, mordió mi labio inferior, con fuerza. Jadee y aprovecho eso para introducir su lengua en mi boca pelee por sacar al invasor de ella pero no tuve mas fuerza y me rendí, acatando su mandato de placer y dominio.

No se como ni en que momento, lo que si se es que uno de sus dedos bombeaba dentro de mi de forma frenética, mandando descargas eléctricas por todas mis extremidades.

-Te gusta, estas tan mojada... tan estrecha -beso mi boca de nuevo hasta que el aire se hizo necesario.

Otro dedo se adentro en mi, solo que esta vez no bombeaba sino que giraba en mi interior como una peonza.

Soltó un poco el agarra de mis muñecas y en ese momento forcejee con todas mis fuerzas, las pocas que me quedaban. Lo que no tenia del todo claro era si forcejeaba solo por salir de allí o por envolver mis brazos sobre él. Edward pareció pensar lo mejor y volvió a apretar su agarre, saco sus dedos de mi cabida de manera brusca, pero sin hacer me daño. Un gruñido, involuntario, de protesta salio de mi boca. Edward lo acompaño con una risa ronca.

-Es difícil decidir de que bando estas ¿cierto? -su mano paso por mi culo, note como removía sus pantalones.

-No lo hagas, por favor, no así.

-La primera vez nunca se olvida y te aseguro que no lo vas a olvidar jamas -se volvió a frotar contra mi culo, solo que esta vez lo que nos separaba era la fina tela de mi falda. El aire se notaba mas frió, sobre todo en el momento en que echo mi falda hacia arriba, acaricio mi entrada con su dedo, tentó mi entrada con su punta, se hizo hacia atrás y embistió con todas sus fuerzas.

-Aaahhh!...-su mano tapo mi boca, mientras su boca mordía mi oreja y cuello. Las lágrimas que en todo momento había adornado mi cara, solo que esta vez eran mas gruesas.

-UUUggmmm -salia de su boca cuando me penetro del todo. Mi cuerpo ya no reaccionaba, solo deje de sentir y me convertí en... nada -es es tan ... estre cha.

Tubo la consagración de mantenerse quieto para que el dolor cediera. A pesar de la situación mi centro estaba total mente húmedo, de eso se había ocupado Edward antes de penetrar me.

-Ahora solo disfruta lo -beso mi cuello hasta llegar a mi boca donde profundizo el beso sin ningún problema. Ya no me importaba, que mas daba lo que me resistiera, ya me había quitado mi primera vez. -Lo siento -musito contra mi boca cuando el aire le fue necesario.

Separo sus cadera de mis nalgas, su larga longitud salio casi por completo de mi. Cerré lo ojos esperando una embestida dura y sin consideracion, algo que correspondiera con su acción.

Me equivoque, entro en mi de forma tierna, lenta. Gemía con cada centímetro que introducía dentro de mi, y no puede evitar acompañarlo cuando toco el fondo de mi ser.

Soltó mis manos, me sujeto por las caderas y retrocedió, hasta salir por completo de mi. Giro mi cuerpo para dejar mi espalda sobre la mesa. Mis brazos flácidos cayeron a mis costados.

Me sentía a morir, no solo por ser víctima de un abuso sino por que el causante del abuso había sido el causante de miles de fantasía, hasta la mesa era parte. Llore con mas ganas ante ese hecho.

-Ahora ira mejor -dijo situando se entre mis piernas, su mano acaricio mi clítoris y me estremecí y retorcí por el goce de esa caricia.

_"¿Que le pasa a mi cuerpo?"-_me grite.

_"Son las hormonas"_

Intente que tuviera sentido el porque reaccionaba a sus caricias, no eran de la persona adecuada... no eran de Jacob. Un peso cayó en mi pecho. Desapareció al notar el glande de Edward en mi entrada, se recosto sobre mi y atendió mis pechos, los comía como un mendigo un mendrugo de pan.

Si hubiera sido de otra manera...

-Perdona me -rogó. Mire sus ojos buscando la mentira pero en ellos solo había arrepentimiento.

-Deja me ir -negó con la cabeza y se introdujo dentro de mi de nuevo.

Los dos gemimos por la fricción. El balanceo de Edward era irresistible. Me asquee a mi misma por estar disfrutando algo así.

-No puedo... no te puedo dejar... -su mano atrapo mi cuello y lo apretó para que lo mirara a los ojos. Empezó a embestir con mucha mas fuerza y luche por no disfrutar de ello -como vivir sin tu vida -dejo mi ojos para ver el techo.

Los gruñidos no solo salían de su boca sino de su pecho. Mis lágrimas se colaban en mi boca dejando un gusto salado.

_"Un placer salado"_ -pensé.

Me costaría una vida admitir que Edward intentaba que disfrutara y lo peor es que lo estaba consiguiendo.

Sujeto mis caderas con las fuerza, no antes de colocar una de mis inertes manos en su hombro, con la intención que lo tocara. Pero no lo hice, la deje resbalar por su brazo hasta la madera.

-Toca me, aun que sea para apartar me -me pidió entre jadeos y estocadas. No le conteste, simplemente deje mi mano donde estaba. Ni siquiera sabia si mi cuerpo respondería a una orden de mi celebro.

Sentí como el color de mi cuerpo se aglomeraba en mi bajo vientre, se escandió a mi sexo. Mis músculos se contrajeron. Mordí mi labio para evitar jadear o gemir mas de la cuenta. Eso, los malditos oídos de el señor Cullen no lo oirían.

Edward no tardo mucho en llegar, pues convulsiono como si tuviera un ataque de epilepsia. Beso mi boca, de forma desesperada, buscando perdón. Un exceso de saliva invadió mi boca. Cerré los ojos soportando las nauseas. Y como se una forma divina mis pensamientos y mundo cayeron en el mas ocultos de los sueños. Donde el ser mas admirado de todo el pueblo era un depravado que había abusado de mi. El que había convertido una de mis fantasías mas calientes en una pesadilla. Edward Cullen era mi monstruo personal.

...

Era brillante, caliente y cegador. Debí dejarme la cortina corrida y el poco solo de forks se colaba por la ventana. De forma perezosa me resolví en la cama, a mi parecer mas mullida que de costumbre, mas grande...

Gire hasta quedar boca bajo, presione mi nariz contra las sabanas, aspirando el aroma, definitiva mente no era mi cama. Presione mis caderas contra la mullida superficie, al tiempo que arqueaba mi espalda. Contraje mis glúteos...-Uy -un dolo punzante en mi entre pierna...

La noche con Jacob... seguro estaba en la cabaña. Esto era la sorpresa de Jacob. Estire mis manos sobre mi cabeza, desperezando me, prolongando el momento de vergüenza a ver la cara de mi amad...

Una imagen me golpeo, presione los párpados con mas fuerza, el dolor agudo y un grito que escapaba de mi boca, el goce de sentir lo dentro, el asco de mis sensaciones.

Salte de mi posición quedando sentada. Definitiva mente esta no era mi cama, ni ninguna que conociera de antes. La ropa que llevaba no coincidía con lo que traía puesto... _Cuando? ayer, esta mañana?._

Por las ventanas, se filtraba la luz clara del sol, seguramente el medio día estaba próximo.

Me baje de la cama muy cautelosamente, esperando ser atacada por mi agresor en cualquier momento. Pero no paso. Mis piernas no me respondieron, me temblaron y caí de rodillas. Suspire cansada, me enderece y intente enlazar un par de pasos, aun que no sin ayuda de la pared.

Cuando me acerque a la puerta esperaba que estuviera cerrada. Pero otra vez me equivoque. El pomo cedió ante mi mano desvelando un pasillo de lo mas oscuro. No me lo pensé ni un poco, camine por el, examinando cada rincón. Las aletas de mi nariz se me pusieron alerta. Las puerta estaban abiertas y pude ver el baño y un ropero. Parecía la habitación de un hotel.

_"Tal vez lo sea"_

Un ruido, como de personas hablando me alerto, pegue mi espalda a la pared esperando no llamar la atención de nadie. Pero nada paso. Seguí mi camino a la ultima puerta. Era arriesgado pero tenia que salir de aquí. La puerta de color crema estaba entre abierta, mire por ella buscando a todas esas personas. No había nadie, solo un televisor que estaba dando el noticiario. Observe con detenimiento la pantalla y pude distinguir el logotipo de Nevada en el extremo derecho de la pantalla.

_-La desaparición de la joven a sido un trauma para todos, al parecer se lanzo por el acantilado , ya que sus enseres personales han sido devueltos por el mar... lo que no se puede decir del cuerpo de la chica. La comunidad de Forks esta muy afligida por la perdida de la hija del jefe de policía, al parecer le dejo una nota de suicidio a su novio._

Eso capto mi total atención, abrí la puerta y me acerque a la tele, mi padre estaba en pantalla. Su aspecto denotaba el dolor y desasosiego que sentía al pensar que me había... _SUICIDADO._

-Buenos días mi amor -dijo la voz mas aterciopelada del mundo, solo que ahora esa voz era del ser mas repugnante y malvado del mundo.

-Mi padre... -respire hondo -¿Porque cree que estoy muerta? -aun no me había movido, Edward estaba tras de mi. No sabia si podía mirarlo a la cara, no después de haber me violado y secuestrado.

-Cariño -acaricio mi cuello con su mano. Me tense al instante -es lo que ha pasado, te has tirado por el acantilado. -su voz mas fría y calculadora de lo que podía imaginar.

-Yo no estoy muerta -le grite al tiempo que me separaba de el.

-Para los demás si -sus ojos eran fríos, de ellos no se denotaba ni una sola emoción.-Te dije ayer que eras mía, si para eso tengo que matarte así lo are.

Camino un paso hasta mi y yo otro intentando alejar me. Mi culo topo con el banco de la cocina, salte del susto. El cuerpo de Edward me presiono contra el mueble. Su nariz trazo la linea de mi cuello hasta mi boca. Atrapo mis labios en un beso desesperado y agresivo.

Me intente alejar pero su lengua ya recorría mi boca y sus brazos me aprisionaban contra el.

-Viste-te, esperamos visita -dijo sin mirar mis ojos -Tienes algo apropiado en el dormitorio, estoy seguro que sera tu talla. -se giro para irse pero me volvió a mirar -El padre Shutter llegara en media hora, ahí tienes el desayuno, no tardes.

-El padre?

-Cariño, estamos en Las Vegas y eres mayor de edad. Usa un poco la imanación, para querer escribir tienes muy poca.-y con eso se marcho, empecé a enlazar las cosa, pero mi eterno enemigo rujio dejando me claro que tenia hambre.

Me comí lo huevos y el beicon, no quise pensar en lo que me había dicho... Las Vegas un cura y yo mayor de edad.

_"SE QUERIA CASAR CONMIGO"_

_"ME QUERIA ATAR A EL"_

_Corrí has el dormitorio, pero no tuve modo de buscar conque cerrar la puerta. Mire a mi alrededor y el vestido blanco perla me llamaba. Como no lo había visto antes._

La lencería, y todo lo necesario para una boda estaba en la silla mas cercana a la ventana.

_"La ventana"-_tal vez podía escapar. Me asome pero para mi sorpresa estábamos a mas de diez pisos.

-Ni lo pienses -salte, al no esperar me oír su voz -pon te ese bonito vestido y sal que nuestro cura a llegado.

-No me pienso casar contigo, eres un monstruo.-le escupí con ira.

-Y no sabes hasta que punto -elimino la distancia que nos separaba -no me gusta que la gente me de negativas, siempre consigo lo que quiero, y ahora te quiero a ti. -Su mano apretó mi mandíbula y me obligo a ver lo a los ojos -Cuanto quieres a tu noviete? -Me quede atónita por unos segundos.

-Mucho -solté entre dientes ya que no podía hablar bien con su mano presionando mi boca.

-Te casaras conmigo, te me entregaras gustosa, siempre...

-No -dije rotundo. Una sonrisa cínica curvo sus labios.

-Are que lo condenen por tu muerte, tengo pruebas suficientes para que tu padre lo haga llegar al corredor de la muerte en una semana... ¿Eso quieres?

Mas lágrimas cayeron por mis ojos, como podía ser, debía ser mentira. Pero si era verdad. No podía permitir que esto sucediera.

-NO le hagas daño.-suplique

-Cuento con que estas de acuerdo con lo que te perdí ¿no? -recapacite, que mas había, lo tendría que hacer si o si.

-Si

-Viste-te - me soltó y se marcho.

NO se como paso pero ya estaba casada, con un pedrusco que taparía el agujero de la capa de ozono y una argolla mas brillante que el sol.

-Espero que sean muy felices -dijo el cura antes de dejar nos solos en el salón.

Edward se acerco a mi y me abrazo de forma tierna, como si no quisiera romperme.

-Mi mujer, solo _mía _- beso mi cuello. Me estremecí por su contacto, intente apartar me pero no me lo permitio.

Me alzo en sus brazos y me condujo hasta el dormitorio donde me había despertado. Me extendió en la cama y repartió besos al tiempo que se deshacía de mis ropas.

-Acaricia me, desnuda me -como una autómata le hice caso, le desabroche la camisa y luego el pantalón, pasee mis manos por su espalda y abdomen.

No quería disfrutar de ello, los métodos que había utilizado para tener me allí habían sido no solo horribles sino muy agresivos.

Entro dentro de mi de forma lenta y cuidadosa, sin ninguna intención por mi parte los jadeos aparecieron, Mi caderas se acompasaban con las de Edward, hasta que culmine. Me estremecí por completo, combulsione y grite.

Mi primer orgasmo, se lo había regalado a un ser monstruoso. Edward siguió balanceando se por unos segundos mas. Hasta que eyaculo dentro de mi. Su liquido fluyó por mi interior calentando me. Caí rendida a mi sueño.

-Di me que me amas -me exigió, lo mire con los ojos pesados por el cansancio y cedí ante su petición.

_"Que mas daba si ya gozaba en su cama."_

-_Te amo _-musite lo suficiente mente fuerte como para que me escuchara.

-Feliz cumple años mi amor -y ahí colapse, ya no podía mas, me deje morir en los brazos de Edward.

-Señorita -una sacudida de mi hombro me hizo colocar la cabeza de forma horizontal -Menos mal! -la voz pareció aliviada -Pensé que había muerto.

Examine mi entorno buscando a Edward, la cama o algo de lo que había pasado. Mire mi mano, allí no había nada, ni rastro de los dos anillos que me había puesto Edward. Y por raro que parezca me sentí vacía.

-Swan, entiendo que la historia de la revolución industrial no es su fuerte, pero no esperaba que se durmiera.

-_Dormida_?

-Si -dijo exasperado -Eso a hecho durante casi toda mi clase.

Un sueño, mi retorcida mente... Claro, el señor Cullen nunca me haría algo así.

-Lo siento -le levante de mi pupitre de un salto, nada había sido verdad.-La clase, ¿termino?

-Si hija termino y llegas con retraso a tu siguiente clase.-dijo cansino

-Lo siento de nuevo -corrí por el pasillo hasta la puerta de mi nueva clase, tome el pomo para entrar.

-Bella! -gritaron a mi espalda. Me gire para ver a la dueña de esa voz.

-Ang ¿Como estas? -llego tarde, me dije

-Bien amiga... hoy también trabajas?

-Si -sonreí con ganas -todos los días, dos horas mas en el horario escolar, solo que hoy por la cita que tengo con Jake le pedí permiso para salir antes.-me sonroje solo de pensar en esa cita.

-Y tu y Jake... no van a ver una película ¿no? -dijo golpeando mi hombro de forma fraternal.

-Calla -me encogí avergonzada -no quiero que nadie sepa, solo tu sabes.

-Estas segura, digo yo amo a Ben, por eso paso todo, pero...

-Se que tienes dudas por que antes de todo esto eramos amigos, pero de verdad lo amo, no se que haría sin él.

-Señoritas Weber y Swan,-me sobre salte al escuchar de nuevo esa voz celestial -me pueden explicar por que aun no habían entrado en el aula.-vestía una camisa azul con sus baqueros en un tono similar, estaba tan atractivo que entendía que todas quisieran algo con él. Suspire, yo lo había tenido, aun que fuera solo por un lapsus de una hora. Reí por mi imanación.

-Disculpe señor Cullen, estaba entretenido a su ayudante, con mis problemas -dijo Angela intentado aliviar un poco el peso del ambiente, que en este momento se sentía.

Al entrar me dio unas hojas las que repartí.

-Un escrito doloroso, historia, carta, etcétera... solo quiero que sea sobre vosotros, me lo tenéis que entregar antes de salir.

Con eso todos nos dispusimos en nuestros trabajos, termine de las primeras, pues no tarde mucho en contar mi sueño, solo que esta vez cambie el prota. La hora paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me despedí de mis compañeros y continué con las tareas que tenia de ayer. Corregir los examenes del curso de primero.

-Señorita Swan -dijo la voz de Edward a mi espalda.

-Si señor...

-Di me _Edward_, no soy tan mayor -rió, y su musical risa me atonto.

-Bueno... pues di me Bella, ya que yo te tuteo -dije encogiendo me de hombros.

-Bien. Terminas te con los examenes?

-Me que dan dos.

-Puedes ir a buscar Cumbres Borrascosas a la estantería -me señalo los estantes que decoraban el fondo de la clase.

-Si -asentí. Camine por el pasillo entre las mesas, hasta el lugar donde estaban las estanterías con los libros del trimestre del aula de literatura.

Empecé a buscar, me enfrasque en lo que estaba haciendo tanto que no note el momento que que unos brazos me rodearon y besaron el cuello. Me tense al reconocer el perfume. No tuve tiempo para reaccionar.

Su mano tapo mi boca, un olor etílico me inundo las fosas nasales. Mi cuerpo pesaba mas de la cuenta y mis piernas eran gelatina.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, MI AMOR -y perdí por completo el conocimiento.

* * *

**Esto a sido nuevo diferente, y espero que guste. Lo peor de escribir un Edward asi es que me sinto algo retorcida y pervertida... en el fondo me ha gustado :)**

**Besos**


End file.
